


sútil melodía

by mr_kitsune (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Don't Judge Me, Español | Spanish, First Time, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, i should be writing other things....., mafia boss bill, pianist dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mr_kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>la música calma a las bestias.¿pero el piano atrae a los mafiosos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sútil melodía

**Author's Note:**

> tuve esta idea rodando hace ya algún tiempo, y como me gusto mucho el resultado final... pues aquí esta  
> y es mi primera ves escribiendo smut así que no sean duros con migo....

La música calma a las bestias,dicen, pero esto es simplemente irónico.

Un joven y muy exitoso pianista, sus melodías suaves y dedos hábiles, el podía deleitar con su música a cualquier oído exigente. Pero no era el tipo de persona que presumía su fama ante todos,el era un joven educado con valores y no distinguía entre gente por su riqueza, en vez de grandes escenarios en las óperas mas famosas llenas de la aristocracia, tocar para la gente mas rica de todo el país. El prefería tocar en restaurantes y cafés comunes. Y sin quererlo, y no por ser ingenuo, más bien por ser humilde. Obtuvo un admirador bastante curioso.

Y también bastante peligroso. Un asesino de guantes limpios,bolsillos llenos y mirada cortante, el jefe de la mafia, para el había sido imposible no enamorarse de aquel joven de habilidad excepcional, y apariencia frágil. Para el era un ángel, y lo quería sólo para sí. Que suerte que tenía una lengua hábil, una habilidad innata era convencer (engañar) a las personas. 

Fue una muy curiosa declaración de amor. En un café, se encontraba el pianista tocando una de sus obras al público general, perdido en su propia melodía no se percató de que ya no quedaban espectadores, sólo se dio cuenta de su ausencia cuando al final de la dichosa pieza sólo se escucharon los aplausos de una sola persona, resonando en el vacío del establesimiento, todos se habían marchado ¿porqué? La respuesta estaba en frente suyo, un hombre de cabellos rubios y traje muy formal sentado a unos metros de el, traía un ramo de rosas el cual le entregó mientras le agradecía por su presentación. El pianista no salía de su asombro, sobretodo cuando el hombre se despidió con un beso suave en su mejilla.

No era el tipo de persona a la cual le atraía el peligro. Pero había algo en el jefe de la mafia que le hacía perder el aliento, algo que lo hacía querer acercarse a el. Así fue como calló en su juego, un amor bastante extraño pero no por eso menos excitante.Para el pianista no existía sensación igual. Aquel hombre era siempre tan meticuloso y preciso en todo lo que hacía, el era perfecto, incluso verlo desnudo era demasiado para el joven, abdominales marcados, piel levemente bronceada, sólo quería dejarse llevar por esa voz grave y profunda, y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. El era suyo, y no podía negar lo.

Noches enteras de placer y lujuria. Era un asesino que no conocía víctimas, pero seguía siendo un amante gentil, que sabía llevar a amor al borde del éxtasis.-Bill... Ah- tantos gemidos dulces, no era culpa suya si amar de tal manera la piel del joven, suave como seda, el era dictó a pasar su lengua por cada parte de su cuerpo, y escuchar sus reacciones -por favor....Bill dame más ....por favor- adoraba escuchar como rogaba por más, sobretodo cuando lo pedía de manera tan educada.Y el cumpliría sus peticiones al pie de la letra dándole exactamente lo que necesitaba, tocándole donde quisiera - ah!...aah- siempre tan tierno, era la única persona en el mundo que podía hacerlo ruborizarse-s-si sigues tocándome así...ah voy a correrme ahora.....- no iba a dejar que terminara así de simple. Quizás el lívido era agobiante, pero de ninguna manera descuidaría de el, iba a prepararlo primero. Untando sus dedos en la sustancia resbalosa, moviendo la entre ellos para entibiar la. Haría de la penetración, la cosa más cómoda posible. Después de todo ese lugar no está preparado para esos usos. Pero siempre duele la primera vez, entre palabras de consuelo y besos delicados el joven se acostumbró a la sensación, igualmente eso no impidió que gemidos de dolor y algunas lágrimas cayeran. Espero a la señal de su amante y empezaron las embestidas, suaves y lentas, cada ves mas rápidas y llenas de placer.

-dipper......- espesaron los besos apasionados, se encontraban tan cerca, los movimientos se volvían cada ves mas erráticos. Se vinieron los dos juntos, al mismo tiempo, entre gemidos y jadeos, entre palabras incompletas que aún así podían expresar el amor que se tenían. Se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, pero no sin antes decir las últimas palabras de la velada, como cualquier buena pieza las últimas notas son las más suaves pero no por eso las menos importantes, -Bill....yo te amo- no tuvo que esperar mucho por la respuesta -yo también mi pequeño pianista-.

Y para que esto les quede le lección, así como infinitas melodías existen miles de amores también, no cualquiera puede ser posible pero eso no quita que lo imposible suceda, porque personas que inspiran muchos valores, y hay otras que a menos que quieras reventar cuanto antes sería mejor no acercarte. Incluso esas personas acaban juntas gracias al amor.

Cosa rara el amor. ¿No es así?

**Author's Note:**

> si, debería estar escribiendo mi otra fanfic, pero me quede atorado en uno de los momentos mas significativos así que me tomara un poco mas escribirlo. perdón


End file.
